Shutachi's Halloween Mishap
by Kasumi Kusanagi
Summary: When Linda propses the idea of going trick-or-treating, the entire Shu-tachi gets split up. Along the way, they get rather unusual help to find their friends. Happy Halloween! :D


**Hello everybody. :) Kasumi Kusanagi here with a Halloween theme story. Lately I feel as if the entire Blue Dragon Fanfiction Archive is on hiatus or something. I mean... I haven't written anything for Blue Dragon in **_**months**_**! But yeah, I guess better late than never.**

**About the story: It's basically just a semi-alternate universe where the entire Blue Dragon anime gang goes trick or treating. I hope it's good enough. I'm trying to get my mojo back. Try to guess who the characters are going as before they're revealed.**

**Note: Characters from different animes will make an appearance. I just thought it would be more fun that way.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own_ Blue Dragon_. Not even for Halloween.

* * *

The entire gang was outside, flying through the night sky, with nothing to do for one purpose, Halloween.

Ah, Halloween. The scariest time of the year. The gang didn't necessarily didn't _want_ to go. But Linda piped up and said she wanted to se what "Intercontinental trick-or-treating" feels like. Noi thought it was a great idea, aside from his fear of Halloween. So everyone was now in the Mechat in weird looking costumes.

Shu let his hair down and put it all under a black, spiky haired wig. He wore a white, long sleeved t-shirt and regular jeans, no shoes, painted bags under his eyes (with Jiro's help), and had a whole bag of candy that he kept with him. All while sitting in some kind of awkward crouching-sitting position.

Jiro was also put his hair under a wig. Only it was long and white. He was wearing a red robe, no shoes, the wig was covering his ears as he had dog ears on his head, and had his sword sheathed to his side.

Kluke had let her hair down but adorned a yellow band on top of her hair, had a blue and white school uniform with a red ribbon, and kept a smile on the whole time. Even when she was too cold because she had a skirt.

Bouquet also let her hair down, and put on a green-ish black-ish school uniform with a sword at her side as well.

Noi, Linda, Marumaro, and Primula, with no time whatsoever, just put sheets over them and cut out two eye holes.

And now, everyone was headed to their first stop, Jibral.

* * *

"Finally, we're here!"

Everybody jumped off the landing Mechat and stared at the decorated Jibral castle. It's citizens were all festive and happy. Seeing this made Linda giddy with excitement and Noi was scared half to death with all the scary decorations.

"Hey guys!"

"AHHH!!!!!!"Noi got out of his costume immediately hid behind Kluke

Andropov rushed over to the group in a costume that resembled Rogi. "Wicked costumes."He turned to Shu. "Are you supposed to be a dead guy?"

"No, you _baka_."

"Hey!"Andropov cleared his throat. "Well I see that Jiro is Inuyasha. Kluke is Haruhi Suzumiya, and Bouquet is... er... Shana?"

"Yep."

"How do you _not_ know who I'm supposed to be?!"Shu flailed his arms around.

"I don't know. I haven't watched the anime that you got your costume identity from."

"Damn you..."

"Wow, you sure are mad, maro."

"Shut up!"

"Shu, I want candy."Primula whined.

"Ahem, if we're done..."Linda piped up. "Let's go trick-or-treating already!"

"Fine."Everyone agreed.

* * *

The next few hours were pretty much uneventful. Primula managed to steal a bunch of Shu's candy, Linda had two bags full of it, Marumaro was banned from a house for his usual pervertedness with the owner, and now, everyone was just plain bored.

"Well this stinks."Kluke sighed.

"Hey, I hear there's a costume party somewhere."Bouquet said, trying to brighten up the moment.

"Oh really, then where is it?"Jiro asked.

"Beyond that dark alleyway."Bouquet pointed to said alleyway.

"I'm not going in there. It's scary, maro."

"Come on, it's exciting."Linda smiled.

"I.. agree."Noi swallowed a huge lump in his throat.

"Whatever. I don't care."Andropov shrugged.

Everyone walked inside the alley. It was so dark that they couldn't see a thing. Soon after, everyone got out. There was just one problem.

"Hello?! Anybody there?!"Shu yelled. "Guys, where are you?!"

Because of the darkness, everyone was separated.

* * *

Shu walked in the direction of the festive lights and people. He then saw a girl with short, brown hair and an outfit that resembled to Kluke's costume.

"Um, hi. Sorry to impose, but can you help me find my friends?"

The girl turned to Shu, not bothered by the fact that she didn't know him. "Sure. What do they look like?"

Shu explained everything and the girl knew just who he was talking about. "I think I saw a guy in an Inuyasha costume pass by. Come on."

"Okay."Shu then realized that he forgot something important. "Sorry for my lack of manners, my name's Shu."

"Neat. My name's Haruhi. Haruhi Suzumiya. Nice L costume by the way."

"_Finally, someone knows that I'm supposed to be L!"_

* * *

Jiro and Bouquet were lucky enough to stay together. But they were still lost.

"Hello?! Anybody?!"Bouquet yelled.

Jiro thought he was about ten minutes close from getting a severe migraine. "Bouquet, you've been yelling for twenty minutes. No one's here."

*"_Urusai_! _Urusai_! _Urusai_!"

Jiro smacked his forehead. "Geez, nag me in a Kagome costume why don't ya."

Suddenly, three voices were heard.

"Yuji! Can't you give some of your candy?!"

"For the last time, no! It's your fault for leaving yours at that party!"

"Well, what do you expect! I left my melon bread at your house!"

"That's no excuse!"

*"_Uruchai_! _Uruchai_! _Uruchai_!"

The third person was annoyed by the arguing. "Can you two stop arguing? Seriously, you two give me a bigger headache that Haruhi."

*The three people were identified as a brown haired teenager with a tiny girl on his head, and another brown haired teenager who's facial expression read that he didn't care for the situation.

The tiny one saw Jiro and Bouquet. "Look guys! One of them looks like me!"

"It's Halloween, stupid. Everyone has a costume."The uncaring one muttered to himself.

"Hi."Bouquet greeted. "Maybe you three can help us. We're lost and we can't find our friends."

"Can't you let me talk?"Jiro complained.

"Fine then, explain what they look like."

Jiro nodded and proceeded to explain how everyone they were separated from looked.

"Hm, I think I saw three kids run to a party somewhere."The normal one replied.

"We'll take you if you want."The tiny one said.

"Thanks. By the way, I'm Jiro and the girl next to me is Bouquet."

"I'm Yuji."The teenager greeted. "The girl on my head is Shana. And the creepy looking one is Kyon."

"Shut up, Yuji. We're not even from the same anime."

"I know, ours is better."Shana gloated.

"No it isn't."

"_What a weird bunch."_Jiro thought to himself. _"Well, at least Kyon seems sane."_

* * *

Kluke and Andropov were also lost, yet together. Much to Andropov's satisfaction.

"So, where do you think everyone is?"Kluke inquired.

"Most likely at that party Bouquet mentioned."

Suddenly, two people were walking in a slight crouch. One had white hair with bags under his eyes. And the other was older, had spiky black hair that motioned to the side, and also had bags under his eyes.

"I don't care if you're more popular. I had a good role in the series."

"So, everyone loved me, and were very ticked off when I died. You weren't all that."

"Hmph."

"Um, excuse us."Kluke interjected. "We're lost and trying to look for our friends.

The older one smiled. "So you guys are the ones that those three were looking for."

"Which three?"Andropov asked.

"A devee, a Superior Life Form, and two girls."

"That's them! Where did they go?!"

The younger one cleared his throat. "At some party in the castle."

"Crap! We don't know how to get to the castle from here!"Andropov bellowed.

"We can escort you. It'll be easy."The older one said.

"Okay. Thanks."

The older one pointed to himself. "My name is L. Lawliet. But you can call me L."

The younger then pointed to himself. "And my name is Nate River. But you may refer to me as Near."

Kluke immediately ran up to L and hugged him. "Oh my goodness! You're_ L_! I'm a_ huge_ fan!"She then started to squeal through L's shirt.

"What about me? I'm popular in the series too."Near piped up.

"I feel your pain, man."Andropov put his hand on Near's shoulder.

* * *

Noi, Marumaro, Primula, and Linda were at the costume party. Somehow, Noi managed to find a costume of Shippo from _Inuyasha_, and that earned him the attention from numerous girls, which Marumaro was jealous of.

Shu came in with Haruhi, hoping to find his friends. Haruhi had a sudden idea to keep Shu in a high place to see if any of his friends are. Shu decided to play it cool by sitting in a pose that L usually sits in.

"Heh, you know, you actually look like L when you do that."

"Thanks."

"I'll get my friends to help out. They should be here."_Except Kyon._

As Haruhi went to go find her friends, Jiro, Bouquet, Yuji, Shana, and Kyon entered.

"Okay, Shana and I'll take to the left."Yuji instructed.

"_Hai_!"Shana smiled.

Jiro smiled slightly. "You know, for a miniature pain in the neck, you're kinda cute."

Shana blushed. "Thanks."

"I'll go find my friends. I can get their help if I find them."_Since Haruhi is good at this sort of thing. Oh Kami, am I gonna feel nothing but pain in my ears._

"That means Bouquet and I'll take to the right."

"Okay. Break!"Yuji said as the group disbanded.

* * *

Kluke, Andropov, L, and Near strode past the crowd and into the center.

"Mmm, this candy is delicious."L began scarfing down on some candy while finding a place to sit.

Near fiddled with his hair. "Okay, so we have to look for your friends. Where do you think they could be, Kluke?"

"For Marumaro, anywhere there's girls. For Noi, anywhere that Linda's going. And for Primula, well.... I don't know."

Andropov stomped on the floor. "Damn it! So we can only find Marumaro?!"

L put his hand on Kluke's shoulder. "We'll find them."

"How do you know?"

"Because I see the princess of Nirvana to the right of me."

Kluke ran over to Primula. "Primula! There you are!"

"Kluke! Where have you been?!"

"Looking for you. Have you seen Linda?"

"She and Noi are looking for a high place to look for everyone."

"Okay, we'll find them."

* * *

Shu saw Noi and Linda and immediately ran over to them. "Guys! There you are!"

"Shu!!"The two exclaimed and hugged him.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Marumaro is peeping at girls in the bathrooms. But that's all we know who's here."

"Shuuuuu!!!!!"Haruhi called.

"Haruhi. Did you find anyone?"

"Yep. Meet the SOS Brigade!"Haruhi pointed to her friends.

The first one, a girl with gray-ish brown-ish hair, pale skin, and glasses waved. "My name's Yuki Nagato. I guess it's nice to meet you."

Haruhi moved closer to Shu. "Don't let her appearance fool you, she's technically four years old."She whispered in Shu's ear.

The next one, a girl with long, brown hair, a miko costume, and a shy facial expression bowed. "My name is Mikuru Asahina. Haruhi told us good things about you."

"Yep!"Haruhi piped up. "She's pretty, ain't she, Shu?"

"Haruhi!"

"Um... who's he?"Shu pointed to the only boy in the group in order to avoid this conflict.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Itsuki Koizumi. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."_He seems polite._

"Oi, Shu."Noi tugged at Shu's pants. "How are we gonna gather our friends together?"

"Oh, I forgot about that."Shu chewed on his fingernail just like L and pondered on what to do.

Haruhi sighed. "Oh man. I wish I had different powers to help you."

"Powers?!"

"Yeah, we all have them."

"I see."Shu smiled. "Haruhi, you guys have to..."

* * *

Jiro pondered on how to find his friends. He then turned to Bouquet. "Bouquet, I have a way to find everyone."

"How?"

Yuji and Shana walked towards the two. "Hey, we couldn't see anything."

"We're sorry."Shana lowered her head.

Jiro smiled. "Say, Yuji. Shana. I have a request for you guys."

"Really? What is it?"Shana put her finger to her chin. Which everyone thought was cute.

"You three have to..."

* * *

Andropov, Kluke, Primula, L, and Near were being smothered by the over-growing crowds.

"Geez, I think I'm going to have to resort to violence for this."

"Violence?"Andropov inquired.

"Yeah, I know Capoeira. I use it as a last resort."

"I have an idea on how to draw attention from our friends."Andropov figured the situation out.

"Ah, I see where you're going with this, Andropov."L said, obviously impressed.

The group moved out of the crowd and into a wide open space. Kluke raised an eyebrow at Andropov and L's conversation. "So what do you two have in mind?"

Primula jumped. "I get it."

Near played with his hair. "I see it too."

L approached Andropov. "You have to...

* * *

All three started to say the same words, and that's how it would end.

"... fight me."

* * *

Haruhi's jaw dropped. "Shu, are you serious?"

Itsuki stroked his hair. "You might not know this. But she has kind of like God-like powers!"

"I don't care. If it helps me draw attention so my friends to find me, then I'll do it. So..."Shu's shadow grew and formed into Blue Dragon. "... bring it on!"

"Okay, but I'm only doing this to help."

Itsuki unleashed his esper powers as Shu charged towards him.

* * *

Jiro summoned Minotauros as Yuji unsheathed his sword.

"Maro!"Marumaro ran towards Jiro. "Jiro, maro! What are you doing, maro?"

"Fighting, Marumaro. Help me out on this."

"Okay, maro."Marumaro took a fighting stance. "Saber Tiger!"

Saber Tiger was summoned. "Marumaro? What are we doing here?"

"Drawing attention."Jiro answered

"Yeah, maro. Now, Charming Charming Beam!"

"Wait, is Marumaro drunk?!"Bouquet panicked.

The blast fired off course and went high up, and an anguished cry was heard.

"HAAH!!!"Yuji gave a battle cry as he and Jiro clashed swords.

Jiro jumped back and sheathed his sword. "_Mijin_!"

The attack hit Yuji as he was sent flying.

"This isn't going to end well."Shana commented.

* * *

"Go! Alfheim!"

The gigantic crystal shadow was summoned as L took a fighting stance.

"HIIYAAA!"L jumped up into the air and kept kicking Alfheim. Alfheim retaliated by punching L in the leg.

L landed on his feet and kicked Andropov in the stomach.

"Wow, L's so cool."Kluke admired his fighting style.

Near scoffed. "Of all the things he taught me, ne never took time to teach me that."

* * *

"_Fumoffu_!"

"_Fire Crisis_!"

Attacks clashed one after the other. Shu and Itsuki were getting tired.

"_Rusty Nail_!"

"_Second Raid_!"

The attacks clashed once more as someone got hit with a blast. Haruhi turned and saw Kyon on the ground grumbling and later standing up.

"Kyon! Here's where you've been hiding?!"

"_Oh, God. Not you."_Kyon's thoughts were filled with dread.

"Um... should we do something?"Mikuru inquired.

"Not really."Yuki said.

"_Blue_... _Explosion_!!!"

Itsuki was sent flying and Shu saw where the random blast came from.

"Marumaro! Jiro! Bouquet!"Shu, Noi, and Linda yelled.

Andropov and Kluke looked up. "Shu!!"The two yelled.

"Fight's over. Let's head outside!"

* * *

Everyone ran out and got together at the exit.

The Shu-tachi, the SOS Brigade, L, Near, Yuji, and Shana were all gathered outside.

"So, you helped Shu find us. Thanks."Jiro shook Haruhi's hand. "I'm Jiro."

"Haruhi Suzumiya."

"So, you're the friends that Kyon mentioned."

"You better not have put any moves on my fian-"Bouquet was about to warn Haruhi until Shu put his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up! She can destroy the world at will!"Shu whispered.

Shu then turned to L. "And you're L. Huge fan. I'm Shu."

* * *

Everyone had finished introduced themselves to each other.

"So, you were all dragged here by Haruhi, huh?"Shu played with his wig like L.

"He's a better me than you, Near."

"Ah, I've seen better."

"Yep. This has happened before."Kyon sighed. "And it gets worse every time."

"Don't mind him. He's always uncaring."Mikuru said.

"It's true."Yuki agreed.

"I'm still hurting from that_ Blue Explosion_, Shu."

"Sorry."

"Maro. You guys go on adventures too, maro?"Marumaro turned to Yuji and Shana.

"Yeah, if you want to call them that."Shana answered.

"There more like risking our lives."Yuji whined.

"Well, I got enough candy. Can I go home?"Linda asked.

"Sure thing, kiddo."Andropov ruffled her hair.

"Well, see you."

"Cute Shippo costume, Noi."Kluke ruffled his hair.

"Stop it."

"Happy Halloween!"Everyone said to one another.

Every group went their separate ways and were soon out of the other's sight. It was a pretty eventful Halloween. Even though they couldn't see each other, they could hear one thing.

"Ochichi-sama!"

"AAHHHH!!!!!!!"Bouquet screamed as Marumaro had once again felt up Bouquet.

Yep, an eventful Halloween. Both surprising and boring, all at the same time.

**

* * *

Whew! I thought I'd never finish. I hope you liked it. But before I wrap this up, I'd like to take a minute and introduce the guest characters.**

**-L. Lawliet/L and Nate River/Near (**_**Death Note**_**)**

**-Haruhi Suzumiya, Kyon, Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina, and Itsuki Koizumi (**_**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**_**)**

**-Yuji Sakai and Shana (**_**Shakugan no Shana**_**)**

**

* * *

And now, I'll explain the three key terms in the story.**

***The words "**_**Urusai**_**! **_**Urusai**_**! **_**Urusai**_**!" mean "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" in Japanese. This is also the insult that Shana barks at Yuji whenever he annoys her.**

***Instead of portraying Shana in her normal size, I used her miniature form from **_**Shakugan no Shana-tan **_**since I thought it would be cuter.**

***The words "**_**Uruchai**_**! **_**Uruchai**_**! **_**Uruchai**_**!" are Shana-tan's version of "**_**Urusai**_**! **_**Urusai**_**! **_**Urusai**_**!" which mean "Chut up! Chut up! Chut up!" rather than "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"**

**

* * *

Well, I gotta go to bed. Need to store my energy. So, sayonara and Happy Halloween everybody!**

**~Kasumi Kusanagi – The Guardian of the Electric Toothbrush**


End file.
